


“Your Evil Boyfriend”

by 7thweasley



Series: Domestic Draco & Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Draco isn’t a “kid person” necessarily, M/M, harry and draco adopt teddy, metamorphagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: Harry accidentally agrees to fully adopting Teddy without mentioning it to Draco. Draco, unnacustomed to children (especially Metamorphagus children), has his work cut out for him.





	“Your Evil Boyfriend”

“Potter, would you like to explain yourself?” Draco asked tersely, while holding a letter from Andromeda Tonks.

Harry looked up from yesterday’s paper at his boyfriend, who was trying his best to look intimidating while wearing a purple silk robe.

“And what do I have to explain, dear?” he said lazily, eyes returning to the paper.

“Briseis brought this with the post this morning,” Draco said as he shoved the letter in front of the newspaper.

“Oh, Andromeda,” Harry exclaimed, quickly reading over the note before blushing slightly. “I figure you read the letter then.”

“You’re bloody right I did! What were you thinking, agreeing to adopt a child?”

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

“It’s not like I said we’ll take in any random child. This is Teddy we’re talking about, Draco,” Harry reasoned, putting down the paper firmly.

“What, does Andromeda not want him anymore? Is a Metamorphagus child too much for her?”

“Be reasonable. Andromeda is getting up there in years, even by wizarding standards. She can’t manage a young child like she used to.”

“What about Lupin’s side, isn’t there anyone there?”

Harry had known that Draco wasn’t a fan of children, but he hadn’t expected so much backlash.

“I’m his godfather. How could we stick him with strangers, like I was with the Dursleys? And besides,” Harry said, knowing that this would annoy Draco, “we are his closest living relatives besides ‘Dromeda.”

“Harry Potter, you know I don’t like thinking about the fact that we are technically related, no matter how distantly,” he snapped, clearly taking Harry’s bait.

Draco had a look of frustration yet defeat on his face. He knew that this was the most logical solution.

He sighed. “Are you sure that we’re ready for this responsibility?”

Harry nodded and stood to take Draco’s hand. “Come on, we were practically sharing him with Andromeda anyways. And, we do just fine watching Rose and Hugo. Even Hermione said so, and you know how high her standards are.”

“Alright, you win this one, Potter,” Draco said, yet again failing to put any force behind his words as a smile crept to his face. “Let’s go get ready for our cousin.”

~~~

A few weeks later, Draco was still fully adjusting to Teddy, and vice versa.

Teddy had inherited his father’s knack for mischief, along with his mother’s temper. This meant that every time he was scolded for his misbehavior, in his anger he grew bull horns from his head. Oddly enough, the boy’s shape-shifting skills never failed to freak Draco out, and Teddy never failed to use that to his advantage.

After a particularly long exerting day of professor training, Harry came home to a war zone. Chairs were overturned, what looked to be a serving of spaghetti was hanging from a bookshelf.

“Draco? Teddy?” Harry called through the house, unsure of what to expect.

“Here I am, darling, it’s me, your evil boyfriend, Draco,” purred a voice from the kitchen. 

Harry followed the voice. Sitting at the table was apparently Draco, but something was off. Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Draco was sneering at Harry, but before he could say anything, footsteps were heard from the stairs.

Harry drew his wand and turned to point it at whoever was thundering down the stairs.

To his surprise, it was Draco. This Draco smiled at him and was about to speak when he noticed the other Draco, sitting in the kitchen. 

“Hey!” he said angrily. The kitchen-Draco rose from his seat and tried to run before the stairs-Draco tackled him.

Harry couldn’t help but look on in confusion as two Draco Malfoys wrestled on the tile flooring. Then, it clicked. Harry blasted the two blonds apart.

“Teddy,” Harry scolded, looking at the kitchen-Draco. “Put your face back.”

The kitchen-Draco’s sneer morphed into a childish pout as his face melted back into Teddy’s. “What gave it away?” he asked Harry.

“You haven’t quite yet mastered the voices,” Harry said with a smile, “and besides, Draco never wears red.”

Draco brushed himself off as he stood and pulled Teddy up with him. He gave a huff of satisfaction. “He’s been imitating people all day. I can’t believe he thought he would get away with impersonating me, though.”

“I should have known by the way he introduced himself as my ‘evil boyfriend’,” Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll add all these observations to my notes!” Teddy yelled, and slipped from Draco’s grasp as he ran up into his bedroom.

When he had disappeared, Harry turned to Draco. “Well, he certainly keeps things interesting.”

Draco nodded his head. “Definitely. I guess this whole parenting thing isn’t so bad. And besides,” he continued, “it would be uncharacteristic of us to have an uninteresting life.”

Harry laughed in agreement and gave his boyfriend a hug.

All was well.


End file.
